


Phlochte Drabbles 13-25

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: Phlochte Drabble Series [2]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Double Drabbles, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 more unrelated Phlochte drabbles/double-drabbles<br/>The warning only applies to 1 drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phlochte Drabbles 13-25

13\. Schedule  
The first day after swimming his last competitive race ever, Michael spends in the US Olympic Media Center. He does multiple interviews and photo shoots. 14 hours later he collapses in his dorm room bed, exhausted. 

The second day after swimming his last competitive race ever, Michael spends sleeping. Nothing else, just sleeping. Ryan rolls him over and force feeds him a burger, and then lets him go back to sleep. 

The third day after swimming his last competitive race ever, Michael spends in bed with Ryan, doing something a lot more energetic than sleeping. It’s good to be retired. 

14\. Poke  
“Mike, get up.” Michael groaned turning over and pulling the pillow up to cover his head. 

“Shut up, Ryan. It’s Sunday,” he said, moving away from his teammate. 

“Exactly! Get up!” Ryan said, poking at Michael’s ribs. Michael smacked his hand away, kicking out against Ryan’s body to push him off the bed. Ryan wrestled against him, pressing close to whisper in Michael’s ear. “You’re officially retired.” A grin spread across Michael’s face where it was pressed into the sheets beneath his head. He flipped over landing on top of a laughing Ryan, their mouths meeting in an eager kiss. 

15\. News  
The two of you plan to tell everyone the last night of competition. You figure there’ll be a celebration whether you win or lose the Men’s Medley Relay. It’ll still be the end of your collective work-load for the Games, and a celebration in the dorms is imminent. So yeah, you and Ryan make plans to let everyone know then. Your plans get derailed. 

You can’t exactly steal Ricky’s thunder like that. You’re all shocked when he gets down on one knee in the middle of the party. But an engagement is bigger than your moving to Florida any day. 

16\. Sportsmanship/17. Shake (double-drabble)  
You know Mike’s a good sportsman. He never has anything bad to say about another swimmer and he shows respect to anyone and everyone. It’s kind of what makes it so easy for the two of you to make your relationship work. It’s harder for you. You’re so loyal, defensive over the people you care about. It’s difficult to let shit-talkers get away with it. With disrespecting your friends, family, teammates. 

When the French start talking in Beijing about how they’re going to “smash” the Americans, you know it fires Mike up. It fires the whole team up. But Mike doesn’t talk back. Then when Jason comes through at the end and out touches Bernard, you and all of Team USA go insane for them. And so does Michael, screaming in celebration. But as soon as that first rush of happy excitement has passed, you also see him go over to the French. You see him shake hands with guys who just days before had been jeering him, running their mouths. But Michael smiles, shakes hands with them, and moves on. He never says “take that, assholes.” He just congratulates them on their silver, and walks away, the bigger man.

18\. Amused/19. Hurt (double-drabble)  
The first time you find Ryan with a fan, you’re surprised and a little amused. Ryan’s Bi, just like you are. You know this. You’re guys and you aren’t exclusive, so you’re ok with Ryan getting it on with a girl from time to time. The man has urges, and you aren’t around all that often. And sometimes you do the same thing. You’ve had actual girlfriends off-and-on the last few years. It’s no big deal. 

But it hurts, when you walk in on him with Peter. PVK is moving to Florida soon. He’s going to be around, a lot more than you are. You can’t help but feel like you’re about to be replaced. So you back out of the room without saying a word, your face shocked and your chest hurting. You go to the single you’ve scored for this meet and try to ignore the rushing in your ears. 

Ryan bursts through the door a minute later, looking confused. 

“What was that?” he asks. 

“Didn’t mean to interrupt.” You glare at him. He blinks at you before laughing. 

“Jesus, Mike! Stop being such a gigantic fucking vagina! Dude, broke up with Cindy. That was just a bro-hug!” 

20\. Ache  
It’s not like you break-up for some stupid clichéd relationshipy reason. You don’t “grow apart” or start “seeing other people.” It’s not tension about the Olympics, jealousy about his girlfriend, or your new-found popularity. The two of you just slowly stop. It’s not some sudden decision. You don’t wake up one day and think “I’m going to break-up with Mike today.” It just happens. You slowly stop calling, texting, and one meet after another comes where you barely see each other off deck, let alone fuck. Then one day you realize it’s over, and it’s like a gut-punch. Hard. Painful.

21\. First  
He calls you first. No matter what else you will always remember that he called you first. Not his brothers or his sisters. Not his mother, or father, or coach. He called you. And it hurt that you were a thousand miles away and unable to do a damn thing to help him. A broken rib, minor in comparison to what it could have been, but still problematic. He winces when he talks, and all you want to do is be there for him to lean against, be close enough so he could whisper. Maybe try and kiss it better.

22\. Heat  
At first you think it’s heatstroke. Why else would Mike be kissing you here? In public? On a crowded beach? Where anyone can see? It’s like his brain has been taken over by space aliens. Either that or the heat has gone straight to his little oddly shaped head. But when you stop your whirling mind to actually consider the facts, the heat seems like the likely cause. Yes. The heat. 

You don’t push him away. Instead you pull him closer, sinking backward in the sand. If he wants to kiss you on the beach, E.T. is welcome to watch.

23\. Color  
He would hate this, the whole idea of it. You frown in distaste at the suit your Mom has laid out for you to wear. You should put it on, wear what everyone else is going to wear. But everyone else isn’t what today is about. Instead you turn to the closet, his closet. 

When you step into the church you’re wearing a brightly patterned hoodie, ripped jeans, green Martian shoes and “Jeah” glasses so bright they hurt to look at. If Ryan has to be dead, the least you can do is show up to his funeral in style. 

24\. Summons/25. Relief (double-drabble)  
Within an hour of getting the first text message you’re already at BWI airport, waiting to fly out on the first plane with an open seat. A few hours more and you’re in the G-spot, your rental car directing you to the appropriate hospital. Peter hadn’t understood why you had to go. He didn’t get it because he was a sports agent. To him all the trip would mean was cancelled interviews and loss of focus. You knew the truth. 

Ryan is pacing in the waiting room, looking worried and frazzled. His curls stand out like frizzy springs on his head, held back by a sweat band. His shoulders slump tiredly when he sees you. 

“How is he?” you ask. He shrugs his shoulders. 

“He’s in surgery. They can’t tell me anything until he’s out. Shit, Mike!” he says, scrubbing his hands through his hair, messing it up further. 

“He’ll be fine!” you say, tugging him toward the bank of empty chairs. 

“What if he’s not!? This will be my fault!” he says, voice cracking with emotion. You slide your arm around his shoulders. The doctor appears. 

“Mr. Lochte, Carter’s going to be fine.” Ryan sinks against you with relief.


End file.
